


When You Call

by kissofdusk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Tom Holland's Spider-Man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissofdusk/pseuds/kissofdusk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter tries to get close to you by using his alter-ego, and things get expectedly complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Call

**Author's Note:**

> will probably contain cussing. they're like 18 or 19. first year of college. read at your own risk.

You were sure of few things in life, but one of them was that you had fallen for Peter Parker–hard. 

You couldn't pinpoint the exact moment your crush had developed; there were just faint memories of him doing seemingly normal things: biting the end of his eraser, laughing at a joke from one of his friends; but one day he had walked into class late, hair still dripping from the rain, and hurriedly sat down at the lab station closest to the door–which just happened to be right next to yours. 

He had rolled his sleeves up to his forearms and rummaged in his bag for a few moments while you tried to listen to the professor's instructions, but before you could get to work Peter reached over and lightly tapped you on the shoulder. You glanced up, and he asked if he could borrow a pencil, smiling sheepishly. 

You felt your heart lurch, and you hurriedly tossed him your pencil while a blush formed on your cheeks. You mentally cursed yourself for being so stupid, he was just another guy, why was he making you nervous? But the feeling only got worse as, throughout the class, Peter struck up multiple conversations with you. He seemed to want someone to vent his wise-cracks to, and seeing how all of his friends were across the room, you were the best option. 

He made you laugh a few times, but you found yourself unable to successfully carry a conversation with him. Whenever you looked at him your stomach seemed to tighten, and blood rushed to your face. It was horribly embarrassing, so the moment class ended you gathered your things and rushed out of the room.

You beat yourself up the whole walk home; you had a chance to truly get to know Peter and had completely screwed it up. Now school would continue as usual: Peter would sit with his friends, and you by yourself, and you would be able to retain whatever amount of dignity you had left. 

Things didn't exactly go according to plan. 

* * *

You were sitting at your desk, thinking that you would rather be anywhere else. The professor was droning on about something you would have to look up later anyway, and as usual, half the class was fast asleep. You considered dosing off as well, but before you could, something caught you eye. Or, more accurately, someone. 

Peter Parker was seated a few desks away, dilligently taking notes. His hair was jelled up in its usual style and you found yourself wondering what it would feel like to run your fingers through it. 

You snapped yourself out of your reverie, shaking the thoughts away. He was way out of your league, and you still couldn't seem to form a coherent thought when he was around. 

Even so, you glanced at him once more, admiring the way his brows furrowed as he wrote. Suddenly he paused and turned in his chair, straight to where you were sitting. He looked over your head, to where the clock was, but then his gaze drifted down and your eyes met. 

He sent you a friendly smile, and you tried to just smile back, you really did, but something in your brain told you it would be a good idea to wave at him. It was not a good idea. 

Your elbow smacked into your binder and sent it over the edge of the desk, papers spilling out everywhere. You blushed in embarrassment and bent down to start picking up your things right when class ended. Your professor announced that the homework was at the front of the class and to pick it up before they left. By the time you had finished gathering your things, most of the class was gone. 

You stuffed your binder into your bag when someone walked up next to you. You glanced up to see none other than Peter, holding a packet of paper out towards you. "I accidentally grabbed an extra copy," he said. 

You stood still for just a moment too long before taking the papers from him. "Um th-thank you," you stuttered, staring hard at anything that wasn't his face.

"No problem. See you around." He waved back at you before passing through the doors, making you the last one in the room. You stared after him, a small smile forming. You knew that he probably only gave you the papers out of convenience, but it was still a kind gesture. And it always felt good to know that your crush wasn't a complete asshole.

 You stuffed your papers into your bag, slung it over your shoulder and began the trek home. 

* * *

 Curse your bad luck. You'd think, in a city as constantly busy as New York, that people would have some sort of common sense when it came to driving at the correct speed, but apparently not. 

You did the usual check before you crossed the street and, noting that there weren't any cars coming, you decided to go ahead and cross.

You hadn't accounted for an idiot to get drunk at five o'clock in the evening, but apparently you should have. 

You were nearly across when you heard the tires scream as the car lurched around the corner. It was going way, way too fast for this neighborhood, it seemed to be skirting right on the edge of the curb, and you were right in the middle of its path. You took a second to deliberate which side to leap to, but you never got to decide. Something flashed to your left and the next thing you knew you were practically thrown onto the sidewalk, landing with a thud. 

You managed to keep your head from slamming into the concrete by landing on your arm, but you were still disoriented from the force of the shove. As if from a distance you heard the sound of screeching metal and a loud boom. 

The boom seemed to shock you back to reality. You jolted into a sitting position and stared at the scene before you. 

The car was stopped, that was for sure. The man in the driver's seat was staring around groggily, still hiccuping from whatever he was wasted on. But the thing that really caught your attention was the man standing in front of the car wearing a bright red suit. 

He was bent forward, hands braced on the hood. There were large dents where his hands had dug into the metal. Holy shit. That was Spider-Man. You just got saved by Spider-Man. 

Check that off your bucket list. 

"Hey, you jerk, don't you know drinking and driving is illegal? Hey, are you listening to me?" Spider-Man released his grip on the hood and walked to the driver side window. You could tell from his voice that he was angry, but the man behind the wheel certainly didn't see him as a threat. He simply started laughing and mumbling something about "little bugs." Spider-Man huffed out an annoyed sigh and opened the man's door. "Oh wow, not wearing a seat belt either. Buddy, you must have a death wish or something," he said as he pulled the man from his seat. 

The man stumbled around, still laughing, before falling flat on his butt. Spider-Man stood over him, shaking his head. "I'll deal with you in a minute," he stated, and then extended his hand towards the man. He curled in his middle and ring finger causing white webs to shoot out and stick the man to the ground. He didn't seem to be phased by it, and you doubted he would've been able to go anywhere anyway. 

Spider-Man jogged over to you and extended a hand out to you, which you accepted. He helped you to your feet and began talking way too fast. "Oh my god, are you okay? I didn't mean to push you so hard but I had to get you out of the way or he would have hit you. Are you hurt? Do you need a doctor?"

"I'm fine," you interjected, laughing a bit. The crime-stopping Spider-Man seemed a bit younger than you had imagined him. He still seemed nervous about his abilities. "Really, I am. Thank you for stopping that guy. I would've been in trouble if you hadn't."

He stood up straighter, lifting his chin a bit. "Well, you know, all in a day's work." His tone was rather cocky and you resisted the urge to roll your eyes. So much for being nervous. 

"Yeah, sure. I'd love to stay and chat but I've gotta get home, so I'll be on my way." You started to turn back towards your destination but a hand shot out fast and grabbed your elbow, holding you firmly in place. 

You turned back to look at the famous Spider-Man, lifting an eyebrow in the process. "Need something?" you asked. 

"Are you sure? That you want to walk home, I mean. It's already getting dark, and the streets can get dangerous. I would know," he stated, sounding genuinely concerned. 

"Mhmm. Well I think I'll be just fine. It's not a long walk." He tried to argue with you but you cut him off. "Can you let go of my arm please?"

"Oh yeah, sorry," he said, and he let his hand fall away. "I'm just kinda worried."

That made you laugh a bit. "You don't even know my name, spider-boy."

He stared at you for a moment before asking. "Well what is your name? And it's Spider-Man, not boy." He sounded a bit flustered.

You raised your eyebrow again. Under normal circumstances you would never give your name to a complete stranger, but this wasn't exactly a normal situation. And you decided that you liked this guy, whoever he was. He was cocky, sure, but he also cared about people's safety, and that was something you could respect. 

"(Y/N)," you said. "I don't suppose you can tell me yours?"

He chuckled. "No-can-do (Y/N). Who reveals their secret identity on the first date?"

You laughed at him and his obvious flirting, which seemed to be second nature. He was probably the biggest player at his school, you decided, though you weren't bothered by it. Flirting was something you could handle. 

"And I'm pretty sure you have to actually like each other for it to be considered a date. But nice try, spidey." You smirked and placed a hand on your hip as he put a hand over his heart in mock offense.

"So rude. Here I am, a knight in shining armor, rescuing you from certain peril, and you don't even have the grace to find me attractive beyond belief? The nerve." He shook his head and you laughed once more. 

"You wish, kid. And speaking of, shouldn't you deal with that man? You know, before he tries to hit another girl with his car," you said, pointing to the man who seemed to have fallen asleep on the pavement. 

"I don't think he's going anywhere," spidey stated, disgust clear in his voice. "Are you sure you don't need me to walk you home? I'm a rather effective criminal deterrent."

You smiled up at him. "Thanks, but no thanks. It's not far, and you've got things to do. I'll see you around, spider-boy."

You turned and began walking down the sidewalk. You heard him sigh behind you. "It's Spider-Man!" he yelled, but you just smirked and kept walking. 


End file.
